shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eremika
EreMika is the het ship between Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger from the Attack on Titan fandom. Canon Eren and Mikasa were 9 years old when they met for the first time. Eren's dad was scheduled to visit the Ackerman house as a doctors appointment and brought Eren along in the hopes of the two would become friends. They arrived at the house only to find the girl's parents dead bodies on the floor, her father having been stabbed in the stomach while her mother suffered a deep cut from an axe. Mikasa was missing from the house, having unfortunately been kidnapped by her parent's murderers, a group of human traffickers who intended to sell her as a sex slave. Eren arrived in time, despite his father's orders not to pursue them, and tried to save her from the kidnappers, killing two in the process using a knife. But the third one managed to grab Eren and almost strangled him. Eren screamed Mikasa to fight and his words made her awaken a superhuman strength, which helped her to kill the man and save her new friend. Later, Eren offered her to come home with them after giving her his red scarf. This scarf has since become a huge symbol in their relationship. Mikasa has grown protective of him, often saving both him and Armin from bullies. This fact annoys Eren a lot, who envies her strength and has seen her as an overprotective mother in the past. Mikasa will do anything in order to keep Eren safe and at her side. Even if it's in a life or death scenario, one such example being chapter 50 of the manga, or its counterpart season two episode twelve from the anime. After the four-year time skip in the manga, Mikasa has noticeably starts to have a different opinion on Eren due to his recent actions, while Eren isn't very reliant on neither Armin or Mikasa anymore. As of chapter 112, Eren states that he has always hated her and Armin, and officially breaks off their friendship. It's unknown if he is lying or not to them. Fanon As of May 2018, Eremika as a ship often comes into conflict with other ships. Primary examples include Eremin and Ereri, which are often topics of debate in forums and videos. As far as canon is concerned, Eremika and Eremin are often seen as displaying the majority of on-screen canon. Both ships involving fairly large fanbases, Eremika being the most popular in Japan. Though Ereri currently has the larger fanbase in the United States. A certain theory that has evolved from Mikasa's scarf being changed from grey to red for the anime and live action. Fans speculate that this could be a reference to the red string of fate, a piece of Japanese folklore often described as a force that connects soulmates or lovers. This is still widely debated but is still a very popular fan theory. On AO3, it is the fourth most written romantic ship (and 5th most written overall ship) for Eren and the second most written ship for Mikasa. It is the most popular het ship for both characters on the website. Though it remains to be seen how the two characters feel towards each other as of the recent manga chapters. However, in the past, it has been openly stated by the author Hajime Isayama that Mikasa's presence to Eren is more mother figure rather than a lover to him, and that they will both grow independent from one another in the future. This interview thus has been interpreted in many different ways by the shippers. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Mikasa/Eren tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Trivia * Mikasa's character theme song, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HVQDQ0cAEQ No Matter Where You Are], is sung from Mikasa to Eren. In the song, she begs Eren to not go, not to leave her cold, and that he is her home to return to, no matter where he is. Navigation